


Beyond Coherent Thoughts

by KMKH



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild torture, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMKH/pseuds/KMKH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caster took Saber prisoner during UBW and tortured her, what if another Servant had showed up to free her? A Servant from the previous War?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the route Unlimited Blade Works, after Saber has been taken prisoner by Caster.  
> Note: this is not romance. It’s basically PWP. It’s not really dub-con, but it's not completely consensual.  
> Also, the Command Spells and the transfer of mana do NOT work that way in canon – I made that all up for the sake of this piece. This isn't canon-compliant.

…

She could no longer think coherently.

Her breath was ragged, and her strained gasps were painful to listen to. Her body was slowly being set afire by the witch’s power.

And yet, she would not give in.

She could feel it – the immense pressure, aided by the position of her body, which was going through her veins and coiling tightly between her legs. She felt it inside her chest, and creeping up her neck, going inside her head and then spreading over her entire skin.

She would not be able to fight forever.

But she _would not give in_.

Caster only looked at her sardonically, a satisfied smirk stretching her lips cruelly.

The witch had dressed her up in very immodest clothes, clothes Saber would not have tolerated on her body, had she not been under the effects of the torture. She had the strength of the Command Spells to resist – she could not look after her physical dignity as well.

If she gave in to the Spell… her mind and essence would be gone for good. She could not let that happen.

But she was becoming weaker… and weaker… and weaker…

She suddenly felt something small and cool slide across her bare back, and couldn’t hold back her shivers.

So, the witch had made her wear something that showed off skin instead of covering it.

Saber felt, as from very far away, that the hood-covered woman was saying something, and it was obviously Caster’s finger that had been tracing her back, but she needed to fight that sensation agitating her lower regions, therefore couldn’t concentrate on her words. It seemed that the witch’s words had done something to the magic acting on her body, because the tight hold around her arms seemed to have increased… as had the wetness and throbbing between her legs.

Distantly, she took notice of the fact that Caster was leaving her alone in the room as her restless panting continued, not without a derisive remark that she did not catch because of how far gone she was.

Saber had been certain that the sexually dissolute witch would rape her or force her to do some other obscene things, but so far, she was finding enjoyment in putting her through that awful torture.

It was becoming progressively worse, _and I cannot go on much longer_ , she thought in despair…

Suddenly, she sensed a presence.

A strange presence.

It was not Caster, nor was it the witch’s Master.

It certainly wasn’t Shirou, nor Rin, nor Archer, whose presence she had thought she had noticed some time earlier but seemed to have disappeared.

No. This presence…

She was certain she had felt it before… but a very _long_ time before.

She irritably ignored the torturing sensations, trying to concentrate…

Long, slim hands came up to touch her hips, caressing that poor excuse for a dress Caster had made her wear.

Saber shivered under that touch, even if it wasn’t on direct skin contact.

And in that moment, her eyes shot wide open as she remembered.

“Archer – …!” she panted out in shock. “ _Gilgamesh_ – …”

She knew him! It was Gilgamesh…! The golden, arrogant King of Heroes who had been in the Archer class during the former conflict…!

But… how?!

 _How_?! How was it possible…?

She gasped out in shock as she felt his body lean over her form from behind, and his hands went down her sides, over her rear and then reached the naked skin of her legs.

She felt his chuckle.

“Oh, _Saber_ … how I missed you…” he purred into her ear.

She shivered again, her panting becoming louder by the second.

It was him, there was no doubt about it.

And _what_ was he doing there! And to her…!

She felt him squeeze the flesh of her legs and rub himself against her from behind.

She gasped loudly as she felt heat invading her, starting from between her legs, where something of his, something _hard_ , was brushing against her.

But suddenly, his movements stopped as one of his hands left her legs to go up to her face to cover her mouth.

His lips were against her ear again.

“Not so loud, little Saber, or that useless sorceress will find it strange and come back. And we don’t want that, now, do we?”

He waited a second to make sure she had understood, before releasing her mouth and bringing his hand back to her legs… but this time he went to touch the inner side.

Saber pressed her lips together tightly, suppressing the moans that threatened to leave her lungs, and briefly wondered how she was managing to concentrate enough to listen to _his_ voice, as she had been unable to do so for Caster’s. She was so lost in his slow strokes over her body and her own musings, that she was not able to pinpoint the moment in which he started to undress her.

Slowly, after taking off her stockings and the rest of the skimpy outfit, leaving her completely naked and shaking in need, he leaned forward again, covering her indecently bent body with his.

She felt his naked chest over her back – oh dear heaven his whole, muscular body was completely naked – and his mouth on her ear.

“Little, pitiful Saber. You are in a quite compromising position, and somehow I’m certain you ended up at the witch’s mercy because of your irritating selflessness. But still, you managed to recognize me even under these circumstances, my dear, and that _does_ impress me… together with your undeniable beauty.”

His hot breath was making it _so_ difficult to concentrate on his words…

“You must have questions regarding my presence here… but all in due time.”

He brushed against her more forcefully, and she bit her lip to suppress her whimpers.

“I can break you free, little Saber… you are resisting Caster’s spell, which is admirable, but you’re quickly running out of mana, and your body is going crazy from the stimulation. I’m feeling very generous, my little pet. I can give you the mana you need, quiet your body, free you from this place, anchor you to the world of the living… and claim you as my wife, all in one shot.”

Saber began to shiver uncontrollably.

She was losing her coherence because of the torturing spells, but she could make a very accurate guess about what he could do to accomplish all he had listed. And while a small part of her mind screamed in disgust and horror, a much larger one, already tainted by the corruptive spells but still wanting freedom, quivered in excited anticipation.

But one question still filled her mind, even as her breath continued to come out in ragged pants, making her unable to speak.

He seemed to read her thoughts, and let out a low chuckle in her ear, making her shivers increase, and the spot between her legs throb in need.

“You must be wondering why I would help you. Truth do be told, little Saber, ten years do not make a man patient… they make him more impatient that ever. And to see the woman I claimed as mine forced to become another worthless being’s toy, her mind be slowly cancelled and her body transformed into a soulless puppet… is not something I tolerate. I’m interested in your true self, little King… and that’s why that witch will pay for every second of torture she has put you through, do not doubt that. But, seeing you like this… it has awoken… _hunger_ inside me.”

His fingers suddenly went between her legs again, sinking deep and rubbing her dripping wet insides mercilessly, the action making her push back against him without restraint as they slid in and out smoothly.

With every stimulation that came from him, she could already feel Caster’s hold on her weakening, but she was also certain about the fact that the sorceress would not notice it, because it was imperceptible compared to the strength of the Command Spell.

He chuckled again against her ear, but this time she noticed a change.

He was having difficulties in holding back.

“Eager, aren’t you?” he teased.

Saber was combative by nature, and some of the haziness had already begun to leave her mind. She managed to speak, even if just barely.

“ _Don’t pretend you are not,_ King of Heroes.”

This time he laughed, in amazement.

“You are strong, King of Knights, to be able not only to talk, but to talk with sarcasm. And you are right…” he leaned even closer to her ear, while his very hard shaft rubbed against her entrance, ready to claim its territory, “…I want you. _Now._ ”

And with a powerful thrust from behind, he filled her completely.

Saber had expected a rough penetration, and had already clenched her teeth to avoid screaming out loudly. Her insides were slick with her fluids, which had only aided his entrance, but even so, he was _big_. Every little fold inside her was filled, and she was being stretched beyond what she had ever thought possible.

Her inner muscles were clenching and unclenching around him, and the process was only helped by the fact that his member was throbbing – _hard_.

Saber’s whole body was shaking from the waves of desire that were gathering in her womb, but she could already feel the bonds around her arms getting looser, and her mind gradually regaining coherence. The part of her that had been disgusted at the thought of being violated by the King of Heroes – _who should have been dead!_ – became more insistent, but a new part of her, the cold-hearted, purely analytical part, observed cynically that he was inside her, and was slowly breaking her free from Caster’s control, therefore she might as well let him finish, since the evil had already been done.

Noticing that he had been staying still inside her for too long, she impatiently clenched her inner muscles around him and shook her behind. She heard him give a sharp hiss, and his hands went around her to touch her breasts firmly.

As he massaged and squeezed them, he murmured in her ear, his breathing unsteady, “You feel wonderful, Saber… truly wonderful. The forbidden fruit… is so much better when it’s finally tasted.”

Saber only had the time to blush before his hands went on her hips and he slowly pulled out of her… to slam back inside with vigour.

She managed to swallow her moans, and he began a steady rhythm, fast and hard, reaching deep inside her with every thrust. As he supposedly fucked her senseless, she felt instead her senses and her strength coming back to her with every single push, and she was right there to meet him, unable to control the urges of her pressured body.

Her lust was already at astronomical levels due to all the stimulation she had been subjected to during the torture, therefore she was nearing the edge with alarming speed.

Somehow, she knew he was almost there, too.

Her impatience grew, because she wanted him, she wanted it, she wanted to finally be _freed_ …

As if sensing her urgency, the speed of his thrusts increased, and she began to see white stars in front of her eyes.

_Yes…!_

Without a sound, her mouth hanging open in her release, Saber climaxed around the King of Heroes, pulling him over the edge with her by becoming impossibly tight around him.

With a strangled, “ _Saber…!_ ” Gilgamesh exploded inside her, riding out his ecstasy until every last drop of himself had filled her.

Strength and mana surged inside the woman King, and the ties around her arms broke abruptly, making her and the man still inside her fall on the floor, in a tangle of limbs and sweat.

Saber panted hard, body feeling heavy and sated, free from any control coming from Caster, but also without a Master. However, she had just received an impressive amount of mana, therefore, even though she had very limited independent action, she would be able to remain in that world for a short while.

Nevertheless, she knew that she had to be quick and make a contract with someone, otherwise not only would Caster come back – she must have certainly felt her breaking free from her control and stealing mana from her –, but she would also be forced to do other things if the witch used her need for a Master against her.

Saber tried to get up, only to feel a groan coming from the King of Heroes, still embedded deeply within her.

She could not suppress a mortified blush at remembering what she had just done with him, and her cheeks reddened even more as she felt his limp member harden inside her again, and she let out an unwanted whimper.

She could _feel_ more than see him grinning, but surprisingly, he pulled out of her and allowed them both to stand up.

Gilgamesh opened his Gate of Babylon to take out a tunic for her to cover herself while he put on his own clothes, and he whispered to her, “We’ll continue this _unfinished_ business later, little Saber.”

She did not dare look at him, and he chuckled at her bashfulness.

“Oh, dear pet… still so shy after this?”

Saber continued to avoid looking at him and ignored the stickiness that was running down her legs as she slipped on the tunic.

Then, her eyes sharp and vigil, she looked around, extending her senses… and she felt Caster approaching, quite obviously angered.

“Gilgamesh,” she said urgently, knowing he had felt her approach too.

He seemed very irritated.

“I know,” he said curtly.

She realized that he was not looking towards the entrance, he was still looking at _her_. And he was doing it with… _desire_ in his eyes.

Conscious of what he wanted, she almost took a step back in instinct.

The moment the witch stepped into the room, ten golden swords from Gilgamesh’s treasury impaled her brutally, and Arturia felt him grab her around the waist.

“Come. We are done here,” he sneered.

She felt his hardness press against her form, and looked at him in both surprise and mild distaste.

He was so impatient to have her that he had cut short a duel?

Sensing her question, he briefly gave her a reply, “That excuse of a woman is not deserving of a second glance, nor of a second more of my time. You, on the other hand, need a new Master quickly, or you’ll disappear.”

Seeing her raise her eyebrows sceptically, he did not break the gaze they were exchanging.

“The mana I gave you will not last forever, Saber. At the Church there’s a Master waiting for you.”

And the next instant, they disappeared.

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be concluded the way it is, even though I decided to leave the possibility of continuing it.  
> I know that the way Caster tortures Saber is not exactly as I described it, and sex is most certainly not enough to break free from Command Spells and enchantments, but for the sake of this plotless thing, let’s pretend it is.  
> The only reason I wrote this is to exercise my smut-writing skills… I don't really like Arturia and Gilgamesh’s personalities as they are in the UBW route.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading :P  
> EDIT: I might add a part 2 for this story - even though I'm not sure when that will happen :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this second part, there is too much plot to let it remain just a PWP, but not enough to actually make it a story. So the tags will remain the way they are ;)

…

Saber looked around. As he had announced, he had indeed brought her to the Church.

She needed a Master, that was true; but not quite immediately. She had just received a remarkable amount of mana, after all, therefore she estimated that she had at least three or four hours of time, if not more.

She looked at herself briefly. She was wearing the tunic that Gilgamesh had given her – made of soft, finely decorated white fabric – and, while she would have much preferred her armour, she knew it wasn’t wise to summon it because it would waste energy. And in that moment, there didn’t seem to be the need to use any.

She felt a movement coming from Gilgamesh and, in instinct, took a step away from him. She heard him chuckle.

“No need to try to run from me, my dear.”

She turned to face him, and caught him staring at her intently. Before she could stop him, he brought his hand up to her hair, pulling at the blue ribbon. She had forgotten that the witch had changed more than just her clothing.

His red eyes were haughty. “I recalled your hairstyle to be different, Saber. This one is not very fitting for a person like you.” The pull became stronger, until the ribbon fell off and her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders. He smirked. “Much better.”

Without another word, he turned around to go towards the Church and, after a moment hesitation, she followed him in silence.

The man she was following – or rather, the _Servant Archer from the previous war_ she was following – had violated her. He had had his way with her, that was true, but she had been quite a willing participant in the act. Mainly to be freed from Caster, naturally.

And currently, that arrogant male – who was still alive for unknown reasons, as her mind kept reminding her – was also her best chance of remaining anchored to the world she was in. Being without a Master, she had no connection whatsoever to Shirou or Rin; she could not dematerialize, and therefore could not reach the Emiya residence within a reasonable amount of time.

She stared at Gilgamesh as they entered the Church. He had said there was a Master for her there, and she was beginning to worry about the identity of the person he had in mind.

And… surely he would not want to… continue… the _unfinished_ business… would he?

If she found herself tied to a Master quickly, then, having a steady supply of mana, she would be able to leave and–…

…and what? She would be bound to the orders of a new Master – who could very well use the Command Spells to make her obey whatever orders they had in mind.

Saber realized it with a sinking feeling in her chest – she was trapped. She had been trapped earlier, with Caster, and now she would be trapped with another, unknown Master. The only difference was that in Caster’s hands she had been sexually frustrated, while here… well…

…what on earth were those thoughts?!

She had to shake them off, not only because they were plainly _wrong_ in nature, but also because they had reached a strangely darker room inside the building – and that was saying something, since the Church was known for always being dark.

It seemed to be some kind of small hospital room. On a bed in the middle there was the tiny figure of a girl, with an oxygen mask on her face and several instruments measuring her vitals and keeping them accurately under constant control. She was obviously unconscious.

Saber frowned as she got closer. That long, white hair… she had seen it before…

“That is your new Master, Illyasviel von Einzbern,” Gilgamesh’s voice broke through her thoughts.

She wasn’t certain about what to say. Illyasviel – she was the Master of Berserker. So…

As if he had read her mind, he continued with a smirk, “Berserker is dead. This girl is in a coma, but she still has her Command Spells – she is still a Master.”

Saber narrowed her eyes. She knew better than most that Gilgamesh was more than strong enough to defeat a monster like Berserker, but still… that did not explain why he had not killed the girl as well.

Again, she was irked by the fact that he could guess her question. Was she _that_ easy to read?

“Her mind was already gone once Berserker died – she was reduced to nothing more than a living puppet. I was not going to cut off all her strings, because she could have still been of some use… and as it happens, she will be.”

Gilgamesh’s thoughts went back to that moment, which had been only a few hours before. Quite the pathetic scene, to be honest. The little girl had crawled towards that dog of a Servant, trying to reach for his arm. He, Gilgamesh, had been incredibly merciful – the girl had been knocked unconscious as soon as she had thought she was together with her Berserker. Her mind had broken in that moment – but she had broken in contentment.

Hmm. That day, he had been very generous. He had let the puppet lose her reason, but only once she was in happiness; and he had given Saber immense pleasure while breaking her free from the witch’s control.

Speaking of _pleasure_ … He had some unfinished business with _his Saber_ …

He looked at her, lust making his red eyes darken as they swept over her body. But he frowned once he saw her face. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were silently forming words.

Expression narrowing dangerously, the King of Heroes looked from her to the comatose girl on the bed.

Were they… communicating mentally?

Oh, no. That would _not_ do. Gilgamesh had every intention of having Saber become the girl’s Servant, but only… only after making sure that she received some more… well… _mana_.

She was _his_ – hadn’t he already proved it? Perhaps she needed a little reminder…

A bold smirk appeared on his lips. He knew _just_ the right way to make her come out of that trance.

There would be plenty of time for her to make the contract with the girl, once he got what he wanted – and once she discovered more about the pleasures he had promised her ten years earlier.

Saber, as soon as she had noticed the girl’s Command Spells, had felt a strange presence whispering in her ear, and had recognized it as Illyasviel’s consciousness. She had closed her eyes to communicate with her.

_You are the Servant of the Saber class… and from what I see, you are without a Master._

_That is correct_ , Saber replied with her thoughts, although she found it easier if she moved her lips as well – it seemed more like a true conversation that way.

The girl’s thoughts seemed quite diverted. _As you can see, I can’t offer much as a Master, nor can I give you orders with my Command Spells… but I still am able to sustain a Servant. And I still have the desire to win this war and obtain the Grail._ There was a brief pause. _So I ask of you: will you be my Servant?_

 _As long as the objective is the Grail, and as long as you won’t demand that I go against my old Master, then I will_ , Saber firmly replied.

The conscience seemed unconcerned and spoke the words, _Then become my Servant, pledge your loyalty to me. I entrust my destiny to your sword_.

Saber moved her lips again, _On my honour as Saber, I accept you as my Mast–_

She gasped loudly, her eyes snapping open in shock. Something was between her legs, waves of pleasure were invading her whole body, and she shivered.

A now familiar chuckle next to her ear made her understand what was happening. Gilgamesh retracted his hands, which had been underneath her tunic, touching her intimately and distracting her thoughts.

Roughly, she pushed him away from her, an expression of mild aversion on her face. She looked at the sleeping girl again, only to hear her amused voice in her mind.

_It seems that the King of Heroes is a little impatient. It’s no matter, Saber… it’s not imperative we make a contract immediately. Enjoy yourself in the meantime…_

And with what Saber could have sworn was a _laugh_ , Illyasviel’s conscience retracted from her.

On whose side was that girl?!

And on whose side was her treacherous body again…?

Saber was disconcerted, but she could not avoid noticing it. After what had happened at Ryuudou Temple with Gilgamesh, she had thought she had been completely done with Caster’s torture.

But she could not deny it, because she felt it in her body… that she still wanted – _needed_ – more.

It seemed that being pushed over the edge once was not enough to get completely rid of the pressure the witch had subjected her to.

She belatedly realized that her body was still shaking from his assault, and she made an effort to make it stop shivering.

To ignore the pleasant tingling she could feel everywhere was another matter entirely, though.

She heard him chuckle again. “Who would have thought that the King of Knights was such a _naughty_ little girl…”

Her green eyes narrowed at him. Why, again, was that Servant from the previous war in the world of the living? And why, even though she had not interacted that much with him during the Fourth War, did he seem to be so different?

She wondered about that, and the words slipped out before she could control them – or before she could even feel the desire to control them.

“The Grail did something to you – it altered you. You have always been an arrogant being… but you had at least the semblance of honour as a Heroic Spirit.” She looked at him in pure distaste. “What you are now… is more than simply despicable.”

Gilgamesh’s grin was feral.

“Insult me all you want, Saber. It is this _despicable_ being that freed you from Caster and is now presenting you with a new Master to stay in this world.” He took a step closer, his hands coming up to the tunic she was wearing. “But I will not give you the new Master… not before giving you a little more mana.”

She began to take several steps back, but he simply came closer to her, until she was caged against a wall of the dark room.

“Yes, in spite of my _despicableness_ , I did save you from Caster… Hmmm, I wonder, little Saber…” He weighed her thoughtfully with his red eyes. “Perhaps you are more important to me than what I previously thought. After all, I don’t really have a use for you, and your self-abnegation kind of attitude is nothing short of irritating.”

His fingers traced her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder, her arm, ending on her hand… finding her own fingers, ultimately intertwining them with his… and pressing both their palms against the wall.

“I really wonder, Saber… even with the changes you claim the Grail has made on me, I desire you still, and still decided to come to your aid. Makes strange questions arise… so…” He leaned forward, his wicked lips tracing and licking her ear. “Let’s see if _quenching my thirst_ for you changes things, shall we?”

And before she could think of a reply, his other hand ripped the tunic in half, leaving her exposed to his view.

His lips were on her neck, impatiently suckling her skin and swiftly going downwards. Saber tried her best to keep down her moans at the sudden sensations… before remembering that there was no longer the danger of being heard by Caster.

There was no need for her to, so she would not hold back her screams of pure pleasure. Also because, well, she simply _couldn’t_ hold back anymore.

But in the midst of that, her mind still tried to find coherence. She would make a contract with Illyasviel, who was indeed fitter to be Master than Shirou, especially regarding mana – but still, she had been Shirou’s Servant, and she had sworn the loyalty of her sword to him.

She did not realize she had panted those words aloud until she heard Gilgamesh laugh at them.

“Oh yes, depleted and without a Master as you are, you are hardly trustworthy to keep your promise. And still, in this moment you are a thousand times better than you ever were at the service of that mongrel… he never deserved a Servant like you.”

She could not concentrate on the meaning of his words, because his fingers were again between her legs, teasing her before sliding inside with maddening slowness. He only chuckled at her growl of frustration, but he did not increase the speed.

He was _obviously_ enjoying what he was doing –… well, Saber could play that game as well.

Her hand went to reach downward, to his body, but _his_ other hand intercepted hers swiftly.

“Oh no, little pet. I give the rules here. You will give me pleasure as well – but not right now. You will be first.”

She did not have the time to ponder over that – _both_ his hands were now stroking her, prying her open and rubbing her inside, outside, _everywhere_ they could reach… Saber’s thoughts were becoming more and more chaotic.

One of her arms went around his neck to steady herself as he ruthlessly increased the amount of pleasure he was making her feel, while the other desperately brushed against the wall, futilely trying to find something to hold onto. Her naked form was pressed against the wall as well, with her legs being lifted and his mouth suckling every centimetre of exposed skin it could find…

In the midst of the sensation, she briefly managed to wonder why he was giving her body so much attention, when he could just get his pleasure from her and be done with it. And the position they were in, it must not have been the most comfortable for him – he certainly had enjoyed himself more when she had been in that sordidly wanton posture that Caster had chosen for her…

Again, he seemed to read her thoughts – that ability of his was becoming scary.

His red eyes, much darker than usual, looked up at her from her right breast, where he had stopped his ministrations.

“This time, Saber – I want to see your face.” His voice lowered, “ _I want to look into your eyes when you reach your climax._ ”

Saber felt her face flaming up, and she quickly averted her eyes. She would not think about those words in the vain attempt of finding a meaning to them. He was just satisfying his own desires… he just had the wish to see her come undone, as _he_ made her come undone… it was nothing but a selfish boost for his own ego… it had _nothing_ to do with her as a person…

…then why was he taking so much time and care in exploring her body, in showering every inch of her skin with his attention, in kissing and nibbling and suckling and–

“ _Ah!_ ” The harsh sound escaped her mouth as she was pushed against the wall with more intensity as he drove himself inside her, filling her for the second time that day.

Her loose hair was the only thing still covering the upper part of her body, but he pushed it aside swiftly to find her shoulders and cover them in love bites as he began with his powerful thrusts.

It was rougher this time. Not that he had been gentle the first time, but her mind had been too far gone and in desperate need of relief to care about the way he handled her body.

Strangely enough, though, _exactly_ as the first time, he did not just aim for his own satisfaction with wild abandon – he wanted her to find pleasure, too.

He wanted her to feel pleasure, to experience it, embrace it, be drowned in it…

He wanted her to _join_ him in the final ecstasy.

She would have been surprised and perhaps even touched by the gesture, had her mind been lucid enough to process all that.

Suddenly, in a move that was completely unexpected, and without stopping his relentless thrusts, he leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

He had not kissed her the previous time.

It had been because of the terribly uncomfortable – not to mention, _licentious_ – position she had been in, certainly, but…

…kissing her like that… while he was doing… _that_ … to her…

But, in all honesty, could she find something to complain about? He wasn’t doing anything that she wasn’t reciprocating…

She felt it – it was increasing, it was becoming stronger, it was about to consume her completely and make her shatter around him, around Gilgamesh, pulling him deeper, pulling him to her, _with_ her…

Saber threw her head back and she screamed loudly as she finally reached her peak, tightening around him and her body shaking violently… only to gasp in shock when he did not give her the time to recover from it.

His hold on her remained firm and secure as it had been until that moment, his arms keeping her pressed to him without suffocating her and actually making sure she did not slam against the wall in discomfort.

But he did not stop. Oh, no. His thrusts only increased in speed, and his mouth was back on hers, possessively swallowing the unrestrained screams of pure pleasure that she was no longer able to keep down as the pressure began to increase in her lower abdomen once again.

She was sure he would have chuckled, had he not been concentrated on bringing them both to the highest pleasures possible and at the same time looking at her face to _see_ her…

She tightened again, feeling the sensitiveness leave from her limbs, her whole body going rigid, stars exploding in front of her unseeing eyes and her mind almost blacking out from the sheer force of the new release around him…

…only to be brought to even greater heights when she felt Gilgamesh shudder, and his teeth sinking into her shoulder as he lost himself in her as well.

Completely spent, Saber let her head fall against the wall again, trying to catch her breath after that intense… encounter.

Her fully satisfied mind sluggishly swivelled around… A very long time before, the man currently deeply embedded within her had promised her ‘every pleasure the world could provide’… he did not make idle promises, it seemed…

She didn’t even have the strength to be startled at herself for that line of thoughts, but she did have enough sense to be disconcerted when her mouth was again captured by his in a slow, leisurely kiss.

He separated from her then, but only barely enough to stare into her eyes, not leaving her any room to shy away from him – or from his gaze – in any possible way.

His voice was somehow lazy as he spoke up – but she noticed that rough edge in it that indicated that he had held back from vocalizing his own pleasure.

“Hmm, apparently it truly wasn’t enough. I still have no desire for you to leave my presence, and I feel no attraction for the thought of you dying.”

He just smirked at her dishevelled form, now filled with mana coming from what they had just done, and which would soon receive more from her new Master. “I believe I will have you stay with me. After all, how interesting can it be to destroy the filthiness this world has become, if I can’t keep you by my side throughout that, _little Saber_?”

His hands went to her hips, positioning them so that he could resume slow, unhurried but deep thrusts.

She moaned at the sensation – was that man’s stamina endless?

While Saber started losing herself to pleasure again, a thought struck her briefly. Were those, those kind of desires she was surrendering to, _sinful_?

Most likely, they were…

But, as she went completely beyond coherent thoughts, she truly couldn’t find it in herself to care anymore.

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much, Christy, for being so patient with me and explaining more details about the Nasuverse needed for this story – you’re a very kind person :)  
> A little note: it was not Illya communicating with Saber – her mind was gone the moment she saw Berserker dying. Angra Mainyu took over because she still had the Command Spells, and agreed to have Saber as Master so that the Fifth War would continue.  
> But this story is now finished – I won’t add anything else to it.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
